


Summer Jobs

by spaceboytsukki



Series: Ereri Week [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fighting, Guns, M/M, Violence, but not a ton, erens cute as ever, levi's a badass with a temper, sort of action?, theres a tiny bit of blood, well their both in uni but it doesn't take place in college???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboytsukki/pseuds/spaceboytsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day started out like most had since summer had started. Levi stood behind the counter of a shitty 7-Eleven, which wasn't so shitty now that Levi started working there. Due the fact he was bored half to death most of the time, Levi cleaned the place spotless. The sun was beating down outside and Levi thanked every higher power for air conditioning because he'd probably die otherwise. Every thing seemed perfectly in place. That was until, some brat decided to run into the store while he was working and stir things up. Levi didn't know if he minded as much as he should.</p><p>(Day 2 of Ereri Week: Summer Jobs, which was yesterday but hush, I'm running late.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I finally finished the second day for Ereri week. Sorry its a day late. I was working on another idea for this and I wrote it but I didn't like the way it turned out so I decide to write something new.
> 
> I was also writing KuroKen fluff but shhhhhh!
> 
> Also send me prompts/requests if you feel like it! My tumblrs spaceboytsukki!

Levi leaned on the counter top, glaring into space. It was the slow time of day and no one had come into the store for about 30 minutes, which was a lot considering it was in fact a gas station. That was probably due to the cheaper and much more easily accessible place that had decided to open next door. Not that Levi really cared, as long as he got paid. Levi looked up as the sound of the bell echoed through the empty store.

"Welcome to-" The greeting died in Levi's throat as he looked over the customer who'd just come through the door. He was drenched in a sweat and breathing hard, like he'd just run a fucking marathon or something. His messy brown hair was sticking up in weird places and in others the sweat had matted it down. Sweat was dripping down his face and neck. Levi wrinkled his nose in distaste. "You okay, man?" He questioned, wondering what the fuck was wrong with the guy. Frantic teal-green eyes darted around nervously. "Hey!" Levi said a bit louder. The guys head snapped up to look at Levi with wide eyes. Levi noticed blood was dripping from the guys ear and was dried on his lip and chin. 

"Huh?" He gasped.

"Brat, what the fuck were you doing? You look like shit." Levi commented in his usual monotone, even though he was honestly a little startled. Come on the brat looked like he was in high school. The guy calmed down a little when he heard Levi's question. He just stared at Levi for a few seconds before he looked back at the door. His eyes flickered around the store before landing on the counter.

"Do you-Do you think I can hide behind there?" The boy questioned. "Please." He added sounding quite desperate. Levi blinked a few times and stared at the guy in shock. What the fuck did this brat do?

"Yeah, as long as you're not running from the fucking police. I'm not getting involved in that shit." Levi replied. The boy's eyes lit up and he nodded furiously.

"I'm not running form the police." He assured. Levi knew he could be lying but if the kid really was running from the police he'd just tell them he threaten him into hiding him. Levi signed and rubbed his temples. He definitely did not sign up from this shit.

"Okay, whatever." Levi muttered, sounding annoyed. Luckily for him, there were still no other customers roaming around. The brat smiled but winced as the dried blood on his lip cracked and reopened the wound. Ew, Levi thought. The kid gracefully jumped over the counter and crouched down near Levi's feet so he wouldn't be seen.

A few minutes of silence filled the store before Levi heard the bell ring again. Levi nearly snorted at the sight of the guy. He had a fresh black eye, which was swelling to the point where his eye was forceful shut, and the blood dried down his chin in mouth, along with the awkward angle of his nose, informed Levi of a painfully broken nose. So the brat could fight. The guy in front of him looked physically stronger than the kid hidden under the counter but looks could be deceiving as Levi knew all too well. Two other guys followed close behind the first. One was bulky and stood about 3 inched over Levi, which wasn't much. The other guys was lanky had little to no muscle but upon inspection Levi realized with an annoyed sigh that he had a knife hidden up his sleeve and a gun in his pocket. What a fucking idiot. It was extremely obvious. At least now he knew why the brat had run off.

Levi heard the brat breath a little harder when he heard the bell ring and Levi gently nudged him with his foot. Hoping to calm the kid a tiny bit. 

"Can I help you?" Levi questioned, sounding bored. The three guys turned to him at the words and he watched them look him over. God, could they be anymore obvious? 

"Have you seen a kid pass through here? About 19 or 20, brown hair, green eyes?" The one with the black eye questioned. Levi stared at him straight in the eyes, well eye, when he answered.

"I saw him earlier. The fucking nut job came in here all huffing and puffing. Knocked down a fucking shelf too, stupid kid. I yelled at him and he ran into the bathroom. He might have left through the back door. If you find him please take it outside the fucking store. I'd rather not have the police in here during my shift, fellas." Levi lied easily. What had this idiot brat got him into? The guy laughed at Levi's words and that noise was enough to piss him off.

"Thank, man. That kids a pain in the ass. Beating the shit out of him should teach him a lesson." The man drawled.He was one of the overly cocky assholes that Levi hated. The guy was complete scum and Levi didn't think he'd mind beating the shit out of him. The scumbags walked to the back of the store and Levi saw the lanky guy frequently looking over his shoulder and back at him. He probably thought Levi was going to call the police. Of course, the thought had passed his mind but it didn't plan on acting on it just yet.

The brat moved and Levi realized he was attempting to get up. Levi shifted his body casually and knocked the back of the kids knees with the heel of his foot, causing him to topple back to the ground. He let out a startled sound but it wasn't loud enough for the 3 idiots to hear. All 3 of them disappeared from sight and Levi glared down at the boy.

"Fucking brat, you could've been seen. I'll tell you when you can leave. I'm not going to rat you out for fucks sake. Those guys piss me off." Levi hissed, shifting his eyes to look towards the bathrooms.

"Sorry." The kid mumbled sheepishly. The sound of footsteps stopped the brat from saying anything else.

"Kid's not in there." The man notified Levi. Levi shrugged. The guys walked through the aisles and slowly made their way closer to Levi.

"Sorry about that dude." Levi commented even though he didn't actually care. The guy glanced around the room searching for ant sign of the brat who happened to be hidinf under the counter.

"Lets see if he's stupid enough to be roaming around. Maybe we can find one of his dumbass friends and rough them up a bit." The leader cackled and Levi felt the kid tense. Oh. The scumbag was trying to get him to come out from hiding. Not bad. "As long as its not that crazy ass girl. But I bet the 3 of us could easily take her out." He smirked and Levi's fist clenched. Levi shifted and placed a foot on the brats chest, pining him down.

"What about that kid! The really weak one with the blond hair! Arnold? No, Armin!" The lanky one commented, voice high and cringe worthy.

"Eren would be so pissed if we got our hands on them." The bulky guy piped up, eyes glinting at the thought. 

"Well that's what he gets for fucking with us then running away like a pussy." The leader sneered. "Maybe we can have a little fun with the girl, if we find her." The brat, Eren, was struggling against his holdnow and Levi glared at him. "You wanna join dude?" The leader questioned him.

"Nah, I'm really good. If you haven't noticed I'm kinda in the middle of something." Levi said, tone dripping with sarcasm. These assholes were really getting on his nerves and the urge to punch them all in the face was getting difficult to fight. The main guy shrugged. 

"Whatever dude, your loss." He commented before walking towards the doors, the others following close behind. But of course life is never so easy. Right as they were about to step out the door, the lanky guys eyes scanned the shop before landing on Levi, or rather _above_ Levi. Damn. Levi'd hoped they weren't smart enough to look in the mirror. Lanky guy stiffen and his eyes widened. Before even a second passes he burst out,

"You bastard!" Levi rolls his eyes, anyone smarter would've noticed immediately. The two men about to walk out the door paused and looked towards their comrade. "He's hiding behind the counter!" Eren attempted to get up but Levi's foot is still holding him down. The two guys looked livid now that they've realized they had been tricked. 

"Now, now, calm the dramatics. Do you really think I'd be okay with 3 scumbags attempting to beat up a kid?" Levi rolls his eyes again. "You really did. Wow, you are extremely stupid. Plus, you assholes piss me off." Levi commented bluntly. 

"Are you crazy?" Eren yelped at him. The 3 enraged men are walked towards Levi and he let out an annoyed sigh. 

"Probably." He shrugged. The bulky guy knocked down a shelf and Levi felt his patience break as his eyes narrowed. "Well that's not very polite." He growled. The guys neared the counter but Levi was still completely relaxed. In fact, he could feel the warm rush of adrenaline start to pump. He smirked. He'd missed the feeling.

"What the fuck are you looking so smug for, pip squeak?" The leader snarled. The guy stood about a foot away from the counter and Levi could tell he was ready to pounce. Levi let out a noise that sounded like a growl. This asshole thought he could take Levi. He wasn't even in the same league as Levi. In one fluid motion, Levi swung himself over the counter and positioned himself right in front of the scumbag leader. The man towered over him by a foot.

"I think you should be more careful on who you pick fights with you asshole." Levi growled. Levi heard Eren stand behind him and hoped he wouldn't be an fucking idiot.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you, pip squeak!" The man smirked. The smirk radiated confidence and Levi couldn't weight to crush it. A smirk of his own danced onto his lips. 

"I'd like to see you try." Levi mocked. The man swung hard, but the blow had no control. Levi dodged easily. He slipped under the man's arm, giving a hard jab to his armpit as he past. He kicked the back of the man's knees and watched as he toppled to the floor. The guy was a pathetic fighter. 

The bulky guy came at Levi next. His movements were slow and sloppy and Levi couldn't help but snort. He bounced on the balls of his feet, legs spread apart and slightly bent. A fist came at him, slow and heavy. He easily moved out of range and darted forward. The man had left his stomach wide open. Levi threw multiple punches at the mans stomach, winding him. Levi smirked. The guys hands dropped to protect his stomach, leaving his face wide open. In less than a second, Levi reacted to the whole in his defense. Levi's fist collided with his face with a sickening crunch and a tooth went flying from his mouth. 

Levi heard him before he saw him. A knife came swinging at Levi from behind and Levi reacted easily. He darted out of the knifes range and into a more open space. The lanky guy was swinging his arm, knife in hand trying to get taste of Levi's flesh. The lanky guys technique was better than the others, darting in and out. Launching forward and jumping out of Levi's reach before he could do anything but dodge. The technique could've worked. If the guy was a million times better at fighting and if he wasn't fighting Levi. As he darted forward again, Levi was ready. A kick came flying at his hand. The guys arm snapped upward, knife slipping from his grip and down one of the aisles. Another hard kick to the temple had the guy out for the count.

When Levi turned around, he noticed Eren was attempting to take on the two remaining guys. Levi sighed. The idiots had taken their eyes off him, the stupidest thing they could possibly do. Levi decided to get rid of the bulky guy first because he was already in pretty poor shape due to his probably-dislocated-jaw. Levi walked closer to the guy without him noticing and brought his hand down in a sharp jab to the neck and watched as the toppled to the ground.

"Pathetic." Levi muttered. Eren was fighting the leader pretty well though his movements were sloppy and his stance was shit. "Hey, douchebag!" Levi yelled. The leaders attention switched from Eren over to him. He turned around to face Levi. As soon as he turned, Levi didn't give him time to get ready. He landed an uppercut to the jaw. In that moment of weakness Levi sent multiple jabs to his stomach. The guy groaned pathetically and fell to his knees when Levi backed away. "You are fucking pathetic." Levi snarled before pulling his leg and swinging it forward. Black work shoes meeting with the side of the scumbags face. He dropped to the ground in a heap. Levi sighed. That was too easy, he was barely even sweating and he didn't even have a scratch, expect for some reddening on his knuckles. He expected as much from idiots like these guys. "Well that was disappointing." He muttered, walking over to each of the unconscious men and searching them for weapons. 1 gun and 2 knives. He placed the weapons on the counter. 

"Holy crap!" Levi turned at the comment to see Eren staring at him with wide eyes. "You took down 3 guys on your own." Levi rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone to call the police. 

"Hello," Levi quickly gave them the address and hung up the phone. He hopped back over the counter with ease and leaned his side against it. 

"That was awesome!" The kid grinned at him and his eyes sparkled. Levi snorted at the kids words and threw a few napkins at him. 

"Yea, yea. Wipe the blood off your face, brat, it's disgusting." Levi chided. Eren scrambled to catch the napkins. The kid was pretty entertaining if he was being honest. "So why were you picking a fight with these assholes?" Levi questioned, honestly curious. Eren was scrubbing dried blood off his face when Levi asked.

"Well, a few of my friends had been harassed by them and my friend Armin, who works at a coffee shop down the street was being bothered by these guys when I walked in and its just... I got so freaking angry. I punched the guy in the face in the middle of the line. He chased me outside. Well, more like I led him outside, I didn't want to get Armin in trouble. They've also have a habit of harassing girls around the area and some of my friends are even scared to walk around town because of it. It pisses me off that they could do all that and not get any consequences because of it. Its disgusting." Eren's eyes burn with passion and Levi's surprised by his answer. The kid looks livid because of what these douchebags did. Levi hadn't expected Eren to have such an good reason. He thought it'd be something like "they made fun of my favorite football team" or "They pissed me off."

"Huh. Should've gave you more credit brat, sorry about that." Levi admitted. Eren looks at him with surprised eyes. The sound of police sirens echoed in the air and Levi sighed yet again. "You should go unless you want to talk to the police. You wouldn't get in trouble or anything because these guys are assholes and they deserve it but if you don't want to deal with that you should probably leave." Levi informed him. Eren nodded.

"That's probably a good idea. We should meet up for coffee some time so I can thank you for helping me!" Eren smiled hugely and Levi stared at him in shock. "Hand me a napkin, I'll write my number down and you have to text me alright. If not I know where you work." Eren smirked and Levi rolled his eyes and handed him the napkin. The sirens were getting closer. 

"You should get going brat." Levi advised and Eren nodded placing the pen and napkin on the counter before heading towards the door. 

"My name's Eren by the way!" He shouted over his shoulder. "And I think your hot so we should really hang out some time." Levi couldn't help but laugh.

"Levi. And I think that can be arranged, you're not to bad looking yourself." Levi smirked and Eren gave him a wink before running out of the store. 

If Levi had thought anything usual was going to happen that day he definitely would never have guessed he'd end up beating up 3 guys and getting a cute boy to go out with him would be the events that would ever happen. He glanced down at the number on the napkin and smiled slightly. That brat wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was? Good? Bad? 
> 
> Comment and leaves kudos and bookmarks if you want to!! Have a wonderful day! Also, tell me if you see any mistakes! 
> 
> (All of my works are unbetaed and while I do read them over and try to check for mistakes, sometimes I do miss things!)


End file.
